One Piece Island of Two Kingdom
by Fachrial
Summary: it's an adventure on an unknown island after they beat Moria in Thriller Bark. it's an adventure i made up myself. enjoy one piece fans!


One Piece

One Piece

-Island of Two Kingdom -

_Part 1-Beach Ambush _

"An island!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy, who was lying around in front of the aquarium, jumped up, "hontou ka?" and ran to the deck.

Robin closed her book and followed her reckless captain. On the deck, Nami was looking straight ahead, her eyes were narrowed. "I don't see anything there… no, wait! A castle, a castle!" she screamed and her eyes immediately turned into B letter, Berry.

"Yohohohoho! Let's make a song for this beautiful island! GWAAA! Sanji-kun, put that knife away from my hair! If anything happens to my hair, I would cry a river. Even when I don't have eyes! Wahahaha!" Brook made a ruckus in front of deck door, Sanji, stood behind him, holding a kitchen knife, irritated.

"I wouldn't touch your afro even if I were on a gun point. Nami-san! Robin-chan! Your meals are ready!" Sanji turned into a whirlwind approaching Nami and Robin.

"Uwaa, Sanji! You made them lunch? What about me?" Luffy turns to Sanji.

"Yours inside too…." Sanji smirked.

With a yahoo sound, Luffy rushed inside.

Franky slides to Nami, "Prepare to land?"

"No. The captain's eating, just put us closer to the shore and drop the anchor. We'll eat first," Nami walked inside to meet her captain.

"Aye!" Franky jumped to the deck and searched for someone, "are? Zoro? Chopper?"

"Ah, that green thing is sleeping back there while Chopper, he was with me in the kitchen when I cook… but then he's gone when I put the meats to the refrigerator… e? UWA! CHOPPER!" Sanji panicked.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Chopper is in the refrigerator!"

Chopper trembled inside a thick blanket. His teeth were moving out of control from the cold.

"Sanji-kun, how could you put Chopper on the fridge?" Robin hugged her cold friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention," said Sanji in smile.

"Ahahaha! Chopper does look as delicious as meat, doesn't he?" Luffy laughed with his mouth full of food.

"Urusai yo, omae! I could've died in there!" screamed Chopper, "and I won't be near you when you cook ever again, you Yellow!"

"Maa maa, Chopper. I have something good for you, here eat this," Usopp gave Chopper a tiny-red-rumble ball look alike.

Chopper ate it and his body went red and a fire burst from his mouth. Usopp laughed.

"What is this?!" Chopper flew into Robin's arms.

"It's a new flavor of one of my boshis, hehe," Usopp boasted. Franky, who were sitting beside him, gave him a slap in the back of his head.

"That's dangerous stuff, idiot! What if he burns the entire ship?"

"I mean, really. What kind of guy who mistaken a living thing with meats, and he still calls himself a chef," Zoro shared his opinion.

"Well, Chopper is only 'this' big and the meat felt the same, ahaha. But, hey! How come you interfere in something you don't know! You were sleeping until two minutes ago, weren't you?!" Sanji flared at Zoro.

"I woke up because you made a terrible noise you Good-For-Nothing-Chef," Zoro flared back.

"You don't have the rights to call me that you, Sleepy-Marimo! You're still eating my food!"

"I don't have a choice, do I? I don't want to starve to death, although this food taste like Luffy's feet."

"What did you say?"

The two guys were ready to brawl if Nami hadn't punched them, "Be quiet, you guys! I can't concentrate."

Luffy looked at Nami who was examining a map, "Whatchadoin?" he asked while munching his overloaded food.

"I'm looking for this island… it's not the island my Log Pose points to."

Luffy swallowed, "don't worry, we're not rushing or anything."

"Ooh, a mysterious island where the pose never points… ooh, my heart's throbbing so fast! Even though I don't have a heart! Wahahaha!"

Nami smiled.

The sun went down and the island covered in dark shadows. The crew went down to the shore and set a small fire in front of a cliff. Luffy was baking a small piece of meat on the fire, listening to Nami.

"Well, at least this island doesn't look so scary," Nami searched the island with her eyes, "but no signs of treasure either."

Robin sipped her coffee gave by Sanji, "It's also doesn't look like an interesting island too."

"Okay, so… first thing in the morning, we'll split into two teams and explore the island. Find anything that can be brought back to the ship. Foods, woods or the most important material, treasures," Nami explained.

"And that team would be…" Usopp asked.

" First team, Luffy," Luffy raised his hand and screamed when Nami said his name, "Zoro, Robin… we need someone to keep them on direction."

Robin laughed, "I don't know if I can be much of a help on that matter, but sure."

"I want to explore too, Nami-san! It's been awhile since I walked on real soil," said Brook.

"Okay. So, second team would be me, Brook and Chopper," Nami thought bringing Brook was a good idea on covering the lacking strength point in the team, "Sanji and Franky stay on the boat. Any complaints?"

"No, of course. Nami-san's decision is always flawless! Just like her skin!!" Sanji's eyes were jumping out from its place.

"Sit properly, you Lizard," Zoro said it without looking.

"Nani?!"

While the battle division and the chef having a fight, Nami continued her briefing, "The first team goes inside the island, as far as you can. While the second team sweeps around the outside. Okay? Just around the shore."

Everybody nodded, "Okay. Everyone back on the ship! We'll call it a night," Nami stood up and walked to the ship. Then a cannon fell from the sky right in front of her, causing a huge explosion. Nami thrown back and fell.

"Nami!" Sanji helped Nami.

"What's that?" Nami looked to a huge hole in the sand.

Another cannon fell around them, making holes and covered the crew in a brown fog of sands. Zoro reached one of his sword and take a stance. Focusing his eyes to anything that moves. A cannon fell above his head and with small move he cut it into two.

"Minna! Get back on the ship! Run!" said Sanji.

"Hwaaa! There are holes everywhere! Gwah!" Usopp fell down on a huge hole caused by cannon.

"Where is it? Where are they come from?" Franky shot every cannon that fell under them, but the cannon seem to be endless.

"Luffy! Order?" screamed Zoro. No answer. "Luffy!" Zoro searched his captain and found him lying on the sand. "Luffy!"

"Bwaa… I can't move," Luffy moaned.

"What?"

"Oi, Bonsai! Chopper and Brook are also fainted!" Sanji screamed while his feet moving like crazy, kicking cannons away from the crew.

"It's… it's the Sea Stone… the cannons made from Sea Stone…," Robin said it with a small trembled voice.

"What?" Nami could barely move. She scared if she took a step from where she was standing, a cannon would fell on her.

"Tck! Shoganai! Franky! Ero-Chef! The cannons seem to be coming from that cliff, you know what to do?" asked Zoro, putting his headband on and bit his third sword.

"Of course I know what to do! I'm not you!" Sanji stretched his legs.

"Hehe! Full power ahead!" Franky pointed his hand to the cliff.

Nami pulled Robin and Chopper away and Usopp carrying Luffy and Brook on his shoulder.

"Sanjuuroku Pound Hou!"

"Jishin Shot!"

"Coup De Vent!"

And the cliff shattered to million pieces, shaking the ground. Screams were heard everywhere. Now Nami sure that there was someone on the cliff, firing cannons at them. She turned her eyes to Sunny Go, there were three soldiers stood on it.

"What? When did they?!" Nami stopped.

"Whaaat?" Usopp dropped his friends.

One guy jumped and landed in front of them, he was wearing a black goggle with blue hair like Franky, only it was made from nails. His teeth were iron, clanging as he smiles. His feet were extremely long, longer than his body. On his back, a huge axe waited.

"Boo," he said.

Usopp and Nami screamed. Franky, Zoro and Sanji, who were done with the cliff, ran toward the ship. They saw their friend being carried away by three shadows.

"Oi! Matte!" Franky fired a thousand bullets but the shadows jumped and vanished. Franky only managed to save Robin, lying out cold.

"Nami-saan!" Sanji ran after the shadows. Jumped up the destroyed cliff. The shadow were fast, leaping between trees.

One of the shadow stopped and turn to Sanji. Sanji prepared for anything might happen. The shadow was a young guy with brown hair, wearing purple skirt on his waist. He smiled and jumped toward Sanji.

"Ha? A guy with skirt? Tck!" Sanji swoop his feet, "give me back my Nami…," the daggers stabbed his chest and sent him flying.

Sanji gritted his teeth and fell on the forest grass. Groaning in pain. The young guy left in a flash.

"Nami-saan!" he cursed himself and punched a stone. He thought the stone would crumble right away but it was not. The stone was sturdy with a small engraving on it. It says _I have defeated Gold D. Roger_.


End file.
